


Very Gay Star Freaks - The Groupchat

by Rain_cloudsx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Lance are Cousins, Adam is Lance’s legal guardian, Adam’s real name is Amadeus, Alternative Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Lotor, Bottom Shiro, F/F, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance’s family are cruel because I said so, Lance’s real name is Alejandro, M/M, Pidge’s real name is Katherine, Shiro and Keith met in foster care, Shiro is Keith’s legal guardian, Shiro is a Dad but he’s an idiot at heart, Switch Shiro, Virgin Keith, Virgin Lance, ace Veronica, ace pidge, alternative universe - college/university, bisexual Matt, but there’s also plot, everyone lives in Florida, gay Adam, group chat au, lance (voltron) centric, lesbian veronica, pansexual allura, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: It’s Lance and Keith’s last year of High School. What did you expect to happen? (Aka a chat fic au following Keith, Lance, Pidge and co)[ Updates every Tuesday ]
Relationships: Allura/Veronica, Lance/Keith, Matt/Romelle, Shay/Hunk, Shiro/Adam (established)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I love writing depressing backstory dumps as the prologue, so please look at Ch1 for starting notes. (Disclaimer - this prologue has nothing to do with the first chapters of this fic, Idk why it’s here, but I promise this is the same Voltron texting fic advertised to you before.)

It scared Lance to think about the past. He was so lucky to be where he was, but he always feared what could of happened to him if he’d been too late. 

As large as it was, Lance had loved his family, and he never would’ve dreamed to leave them all behind if he hadn’t seen what they’d done to his sister. Lance was the youngest of five, always viewed as the baby of the family who could do nothing wrong, but his oldest sister was never treated the same. They made Veronica the outcast, always bullying her and calling her the “witch” of the family because she loved science and liked girls. Back then Lance didn’t understand why his parents didn’t want him to hang out with her, but once she turned fourteen, she was gone. Their cousin, Amadeus, had offered her an escape and they’d ran away to some smart-ass high school all the way in Florida. No one was allowed to speak of them again, his family pretending they’d never existed, but Lance couldn’t help but mourn the two family members he’d loved the most.

Lance was thirteen when he came out as bisexual, and suddenly everyone was treating him like they’d treated Veronica - his brothers were always yelling at him, Rachel wasn’t allowed to talk to him, his father hit him and his mother couldn’t look in the eyes without crying. His grandparents even talked about sending him away to a camp, and although Lance had no idea what they meant, he’d never been so scared in his life. 

The only time his parents talked to him was when they were convincing him to ask for mercy for his sins and with the constant threat of being sent away, Lance went to the only person he could trust - Rosa Whyte. Within three hours, he’d convinced her to phone her brother, talked to his sister for the first time in years and was waiting at the docks to leave his home country for the first and last time of his life.

If Amadeus and Veronica hadn’t saved him when they did, he would’ve been sent to conversion therapy or worse - killed. With the help of biology teacher, Mrs Holt (aka Aunt Colli), Amadeus was able to become his legal guardian and Lance was allowed to start Garrison High in the following school year. 

A lot had happened since then, and Lance was more than grateful for the friends he now had. However, this year was his last year of high school. Lance didn’t know what the future would bring, but he wanted to make the year one to remember. Soon enough he’d be eighteen and have his whole adult life ahead of him - he had to make the most of his childhood while it lasted.

Keith had learnt the world was cursed from a young age. His mother abandoning him as an infant and his father perishing in a fire, Keith was already an orphan by the time he was seven. He spent years of torture moving state to state and home to home. Sometimes they kicked him out, other times he ran away, but it was all the same - there was no love in the world for Keith Kogane. That was the honest truth, until he met Shirogane, Takashi. 

Shiro was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. The closest person Keith had to family since his Father, Shiro became his older brother, guiding Keith through life in a more positive light than before. Keith was always aware that one day he’d leave him and he’d be alone again. However, when Shiro aged out, he took a surprised Keith along with him. 

Now Keith had it all - a brother, a friend group, a crush... Life was finally working out for him. Although he feared the gorgeous boy would break his heart, Keith knew it was only capable of loving one person - Lance McLain. 

If only the boy would love him back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite Voltron headcanons is that Adam was Lance’s cousin and the reason Klance had a rivalry was because Kadashi used to be simulator rivals before they got together and after Shiro became Keith’s mentor, they had an argument about who was the better legal guardian/role model, so Adam told Lance he had to beat Keith, so he could win the argument. Adam’s real name was Amadeus, but when he got into the garrison, he changed it because he hated his Cuban heritage. If he rarely talked about family, Shiro wouldn’t have recognised Lance as Adam’s cousin. The reason Adashi had a rivalry was because Sam and Colleen made a bet on the two best pilots, but that’s another headcanon for another time. 
> 
> ... Okay that was a lot and even I’m out of breath reading it. 
> 
> Moving on! 
> 
> This fic was me taking my cousins headcanon and making it a modern day au. Some of it will be actual plot, the rest will be in text form because I LIVE for Voltron group chat fics. It’s not the same in other fandoms - it’s VLD or crap. Change. My. Mind. 
> 
> I’m planning on making it quite light hearted, but with a sinister undertone. You’re probably wondering if I’m always this confusing and ramblely... Yes, yes I am. 
> 
> I hope I don’t regret this...
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- If you get confused about ages, the age guide will be in the ending notes.  
> \- I used google translate for the Spanish, but I’m lazy, so I’m not including the English translation.  
> \- Idk how to be funny, but I normally do it by accident. I haven’t wrote VLD in a while, so characters may feel a little out of character, until I warm up. Forgive me! :( 
> 
> Congratulations - I haven’t scared you away. 
> 
> Let’s get on with the story!

**The Original Trilogy**  
Members: GreenGoblin, BiBlue, Yesimyellow 

BiBlue: HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR TIMETABLE YET  
BiBlue: F U C K  
BiBlue: I HAVE IVERSON AND DR SLAV!!!

GreenGoblin: R I P  
GreenGoblin: I have Dr Kolivan for Physics 

BiBlue: NOOO PIDGE  
BiBlue: DON’T LEAVE MEEEEEEE

GreenGoblin: Hah 

BiBoi: ಠ╭╮ಠ

GreenGoblin: I have Iverson with u  
GreenGoblin: It’ll be interesting if emo’s there...

Yesimyellow: Pidge no

GreenGoblin: Pidge yes

Yesimyellow: Pidge no 

GreenGoblin: PIDGE YES

BiBoi: PIDGE YES

Yesimyellow: Stop encouraging Keith!

BiBoi: But it’s funny!!!  
BiBoi: Be fun Hunk!

GreenGoblin: Yes hunk  
GreenGoblin: Be fun 

Yesimyellow: Iverson has one eye bc of you!

GreenGoblin: and???

Yesimyellow: PIDGE!!!!

GreenGoblin: What?  
GreenGoblin: He had it coming  
GreenGoblin: Blame Keith 

BiBlue: Yeah!  
BiBlue: He was the one who punched him!

Yesimyellow: Because you encouraged him!

GreenGoblin: And?

Yesimyellow: Sometimes I hate being the only sensible one 

GreenGoblin: Lol  
GreenGoblin: Sounds like a Hunk problem  
GreenGoblin: Anyway, new main gc?

Yesimyellow: What happened to Stat Freaks?  
Yesimyellow: Star* 

GreenGoblin: stat

BiBoi: stat

Yesimyellow: ಠ╭╮ಠ

BiBlue: Pidge deleted it after Matt leaked her baby photos 

Yesimyellow: Aww!!!  
Yesimyellow: They were so cute!!!

BiBlue: I KNOW!  
BiBlue: I screenshot it all!

GreenGoblin: I hate you 

BiBlue: Come on Katie  
BiBlue: You have to admit you were ADORABLE

GreenGoblin: Please fuck off

BiBlue: I don’t think your Mom would like it if she knew you swore...

GreenGoblin: YOU SWEAR ALL THE TIME

BiBlue: AND?!?!?!?!

Yesimyellow: Are we going to make another star freaks or not...?

BiBlue: oh yeah  
BiBlue: I forgot about that!

GreenGoblin: (¬_¬)

...

 **Lance created Star Freaks : The Sequel**

Lance added Pidge  
Lance added Hunk  
Lance added Keith  
Lance added Shiro  
Lance added Adam  
Lance added Allura  
Lance added Matt  
Lance changed their name to Lonce  
Lance changed Pidge to Podge  
Lance changed Hunk to Honk  
Lance changed Keith to Keef  
Lance changed Shiro to Shiwo  
Lance changed Adam to Adom  
Lance changed Allura to Alowo  
Lance changed Matt to Mott 

Lonce: Done :) 

Podge: I would complain but the nicknames could be worse so...  
Podge: well done Lance 

Lonce: (◕‿◕✿)

Keef: Again?

Lonce: KEEEEEEFFFF  
Lonce: HIIIIIIII 

Keef: Change my name 

Lonce: No

Podge: No 

Lonce: Keef do u have Iverson for astronmyy

Podge: astronmyy

Honk: astronmyy

Keef: astronmyy  
Keef: No  
Keef: I don’t have astronmyy  
Keef: But I have Iverson for astronomy 

Podge: w o w  
Podge: Burn Lance  
Podge: Keef tried to make a dad joke 

Keef: Huh? 

Alowo: Hi everyone!

Lonce: Hi Princess

Honk: Hi Allura  
Honk: How was your flight?

Alowo: Great, thanks! It was at night, so it wasn’t as noisy, and I was able to sleep! :) We got back this morning.  
Alowo: How is everyone?

Podge: Good 

Lonce: Amazing now you’re here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Podge: Lance stop being creepy

Lonce: I’M NOT CREEPY 

Keef: Sure (¬_¬)

Lonce: KEEF  
Lonce: HOW  
Lonce: DARE  
Lonce: YOU

Podge: Omg  
Podge: Keef worked out how to do emojicons  
Podge: Are we dead?

Keef: Haha  
Keef: Very funny  
Keef: Matt taught me

Podge: ☉_☉  
Podge: WHY????  
Podge: Wtf when did this happen?!?!?!

Lonce: Lol  
Lonce: Pidge your reaccion

Podge: reaccion

Keef: reaccion

Honk: reaccion

Allowo: reaccion

Lonce: ಠ╭╮ಠ  
Lonce: I feel attacked 

Keef: Good for you

Alowo: Keith!!!

Podge: Keef*

Keef: What?

Lonce: ಠ╭╮ಠ

Podge: Lol

Lonce: You guys r so mean 

Podge: We know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lonce: I don’t deserve this 

Podge: Ik  
Podge: We’re too good for u 

Lonce: HEY!!!!!

Keef: Good one Pidge

Lonce: STOP ATTACKING ME ಠ╭╮ಠ

Honk: I don’t hate you Lance 

Lonce: THANK YOU HUNK!!!!!

Honk: (◕‿◕✿)

Lonce: ILY (◕‿◕✿)

Honk: ILY 2 ! (◕‿◕✿)

Podge: You disgust me 

...

 **Always High**  
Members: Ami, Vee, Ali 

Ali: Pidge is being mean ಠ╭╮ಠ

...

 **Star Freaks : The Sequel**  
Members: Lonce, Podge, Honk, Keef, Shiwo, Adom, Alowo, Mott 

Adom: Pidge stop being mean 

Podge: Hi Pidge stop being mean I’m Pidge  
Podge: Lance I can’t believe you snitched!

Keef: I can  
Keef: He’s a pussy 

Lonce: ಠ╭╮ಠ

Podge: Lol

Lonce: Stop saying lol 

Podge: Why Lol

Lonce: UUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Podge: ...  
Podge: Did anyone else hear that through the screen?

Honk: yep 

Keef: yes 

Lonce: I can never win

Podge: Thank you for stating the obvious

Lonce: ಠ╭╮ಠ

Honk: Guys stop being mean to Lance ಠ╭╮ಠ

Podge: We’re just playing lol  
Podge: Anyway...  
Podge: On the first day of school...  
Podge: We should meet...  
Podge: At my house...  
Podge: So we can walk together!  
Podge: (◕‿◕✿)

Honk: Okay! :) 

Lonce: Good idea! 

Honk: Keith?

Lonce: Keef*

Podge: Keef*

Keef: Ok  
Keef: What time?

Podge: Idk  
Podge: 8am? 

Lonce: Yeah  
Lonce: I can do that

Honk: Sounds good (◕‿◕✿)

Podge: (◕‿◕✿)

...

 **Always High**  
Members: Ami, Vee, Ali 

Ali: Voy caminando a la escuela con Pidge, Hunk y Keith. 

Ami: Bueno  
Ami: Conduzco a Matt y Shiro porque soy el único gay que puede conducir.

Vee: No confiaría en que me llevaras.  
Vee: No confío en ustedes tres juntos. Me sorprende que no estés muerto. 

Ali: Yet 

Ami: *sighs* 

... 

**Young Gay and Broke**  
Members: doorMATT, takaSHIT, aDOM 

aDOM: Veronica doesn’t trust us together 

doorMATT: AND SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT 2  
doorMATT: HAVE U MET US?

aDOM: ...  
aDOM: true 

takaSHIT: When will you stop using all caps?

doorMATT: N E V E R 

...

 **Keith > Shiro **

Keith: Lance just updated his profile pic

Shiro: okay

Keith: OKAY?!?!

Shiro: Awww  
Shiro: Lil Keef having a gay panic?

Keith: Shut up  
Keith: [screenshot of Lance’s profile] 

Shiro: You are having a gay panic!!!  
Shiro: Awww!!!!  
Shiro: You can’t handle your crush being topless!!!

Keith: Shut up!  
Keith: Lance isn’t my crush!!! 

Shiro: So you don’t think he’s hot?

Keith: Of course I do  
Keith: But that’s different!

Shiro: Sure it is  
Shiro: So different

Keith: I didn’t text you for you to be sarcastic 

Shiro: Well I can’t give you any advice if you’re not honest

Keith: But you always know when I’m lying 

Shiro: Exactly 

Keith: What’s that supposed to mean?

Shiro: Exactly 

Keith: You hang out with Matt too much 

Shiro: Exactly 

Keith: I’m just going to go now 

...

 **Lance > Hunk **

Lance: I changed my profile pic  
Lance: Do u think Keith noticed?

Hunk: Idk 

Lance: Hunkkkkkkkk 

Hunk: What?  
Hunk: I didn’t 

Lance: ಠ╭╮ಠ  
Lance: And to think we were best friends  
Lance: You’re supposed to be my right hand man!!! 

Hunk: Can I be the leg instead?

Lance: What?!?  
Lance: NO!!!

...

 **Hunk > Pidge **

Hunk: [screenshot]  
————————————————  
Lance: I changed my profile pic  
Lance: Do u think Keith noticed?  
————————————————

Pidge: ...  
Pidge: Oh  
Pidge: My  
Pidge: Klance  
Pidge: They’re still pining idiots 

Hunk: Ikr  
Hunk: If they don’t get together this year I’m going to break 

Pidge: Same  
Pidge: If I have to watch their love sick pining for another year I’ll throw myself off a cliff  
Pidge: Not a joke just a fact  
Pidge: It makes me want to rub my eyes out with soap  
Pidge: They always try to impress each other  
Pidge: And then the flirting...  
Pidge: c r i n g e  
Pidge: We need to set them up  
Pidge: But how?

...

 **Pidge > Lance **

Pidge: Admit it

Lance: Admit what?

Pidge: You have a crush on Keith

Lance: I don’t

Pidge: It’s embarrassing  
Pidge: Just tell him u like him already

Lance: We’re just friends

Pidge: We all know you’re lying 

Lance: I’m not lying! 

Pidge: Keep telling yourself that

...

 **Pidge > Adam **

Pidge: Adam

Adam: Please don’t kill me 

Pidge: Does Lance have a crush on Keith?

Adam: Yes

...

 **Pidge < Lance **

Pidge: [screenshot]  
———————————————————  
Pidge: Does Lance have a crush on Keith?  
Adam: Yes  
———————————————————

...

 **Lance < Adam **

Lance: wtf 

Adam: I don’t trust Katherine Holt  
Adam: She scares me 

...

 **Pidge < Lance **

Lance: He’s lying 

Pidge: Your cousin is one of the only three people I know who physically can’t lie to save their life. There’s no way you don’t have a crush on Keith. 

Lance: Fine  
Lance: I have a crush on Keith  
Lance: But is it really that obvious?

Pidge: Y E S !  
Pidge: Everyone’s known for yrs 

Lance: That doesn’t mean anything tho 

Pidge: Wdym 

Lance: It doesn’t matter if ppl know about it  
Lance: What matters is that Keith doesn’t want to be with me

Pidge: Wtf  
Pidge: Why

Lance: I’m not his type  
Lance: Keith doesn’t look at me that way

Pidge: U sure about that?

Lance: Can we not talk about it pls? 

...

 **Pidge > Hunk **

Pidge: Lance likes Keith is confirmed  
Pidge: But he doesn’t think Keith likes him back

Hunk: They’re so oblivious 

Pidge: IK!  
Pidge: Are you thinking what I’m thinking?

Hunk: That we need to make Lance see that Keith likes him?

Pidge: Exactly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hunk: You do realise this is going to be impossible?

Pidge: I’m a Holt  
Pidge: We do the impossible

Hunk: You fell off a roof trying to video Lance and Keith having a lightsaber fight. You broke your arm and Matt cried so much he lost his voice. Then, he stalked us to make sure you weren’t getting into trouble and kept using that app with random loud noises to scare us.  
Hunk: You ate so much peanut butter that you threw up all over your dog. She got excited and managed to spread vomit to every room of your house. It was so bad your parents had to pay professionals for a deep clean.  
Hunk: You set the school on fire after you tried to play vines on the speakers. We stood in the rain for two hours because the fire brigade was out of town and the teachers were too scared to let us back into the building.  
Hunk: You and Lance set free over 100 frogs around the school. It took over a month for pest control to find them and they pooed on everything. We haven’t been allowed to do a dissection since and the school still smells.  
Hunk: You and Matt got arrested for cutting the towns power supply for nearly a week. Your parents had to pay a huge fine and everyone hated you for the rest of the year.  
Hunk: Last Fourth of July, you were arrested again - this time for that firework display. Matt accidentally set Shiro’s car on fire and you nearly killed us - it was scary man. 

Pidge: When I said the impossible I didn’t mean I was going to surround Lance by fire and have Keith save him!  
Pidge: Actually, that’s not a bad idea

Hunk: NO!!! 

Pidge: Joking 

Hunk: ...

Pidge: I wasn’t joking 

Hunk: This isn’t going to end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written Voltron fan fiction for so long and I have no idea how to tag this, but I tried :(((( Feel free to comment. I appreciate feedback & criticism and I hope you enjoy what this fic turns out to be. 
> 
> As promised, here’s the age guide I’m using: 
> 
> Age Guide  
> 21 (college seniors) - Shiro, Adam, Matt, Allura  
> 20 (college juniors) - Veronica, Romelle  
> 19 (college sophomore) - Lotor  
> 17 (hs seniors) - Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shay  
> 14 (hs sophomore, skipped a grade) - Pidge


End file.
